1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanger system for a roof and, in particular, a hanger for supporting a load-bearing object to a metal decking assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Airport terminals, arenas, convention centers, gymnasiums, office buildings, and other major structures normally must provide for the economical handling of noise control. One way to accomplish this is to form metal roof panels into acoustical ceiling roof panel assemblies to meet the necessary noise reduction coefficients. Metal decking assemblies and, more particularly, acoustical roof panel assemblies, must have efficient sound-absorbing properties, superior thermal insulation values, and structural integrity. To this end, conventional acoustical decking consists of a metal panel including alternating flats and ribs of approximately the same width, as shown in the prior art depicted in FIG. 1. This type of construction is conducive to supporting a load-bearing object from the metal decking assembly. Specifically, an internal hollow rib chamber 2 in each rib 4 allows a prior art wedge nut hanger 6 to be received therein. A hanging rod 8 may be attached to the wedge nut hanger, whereupon the load-bearing object may be supported.
There are various styles of metal decking assemblies that do not utilize the internal hollow rib chamber due to design and construction differences relating to the purpose and aesthetic nature of the particular metal decking assembly. For example, a metal decking assembly may be designed that utilizes an external hollow rib chamber. Accordingly, what is needed and has not heretofore been developed is a hanger and hanger system which incorporate a metal decking assembly and provide for a means of attaching a load-bearing object to the external hollow rib chamber of the metal decking assembly. Such a hanger and hanger system would be easy to install, provide sufficient support for the load-bearing object secured thereto, and would be in keeping with the overall aesthetic design of the metal decking assembly.